Through the Pits of Ruin
by TsukasaAkabane
Summary: [Sequel of 'Hostaged Wife] Twenty years has passed ever since [y/n] married Charlotte Katakuri. Things have gone too well for the two of them, for twenty years. Both of them we're happy and satisfied with the life they we're living. Along with their twins, they lived happily. But how long will it last?
1. A Family's Daily Life

_"I'm sure you know that this wedding is just a front. You're our hostage and if ever your father did something to oppose us, it'll gonna be your head."_

 _"Yes. I know."_

 _"Front or not, you're still legally married to me. You're still my wife and the lady of this house. You're still above all the servants and they we're expected to follow you. So if ever a servant or anyone did something to disobey or hurt you, they will be punished. Disrespecting you, means disrespecting me. You're safe here. You will be unhurt and will be treated as my wife as long as you don't oppose us and dedicate your life in serving me as a wife should be."_

 _"I understand, Katakuri-sama."_

* * *

Twenty years later...

"Katakuri-sama. Please wake up. It's morning." [y/n] whispered on her sleeping husband's ear before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hng..." the Sweet Commander only grunted in response as he continued to sleep, refusing to give in to his wife's gentle touch.

"My love, come on. You have a lot of things to do today." the [h/c] haired woman tried once again.

Katakuri however, was being stubborn, still refusing to budge.

"I know you're still sleepy but you're going to get in trouble if you come late." she continued, reaching to her husband's hair, stroking it's short strands lovingly.

Katakuri groaned as he finally give in. He opened his crimson eyes, looking up to his loving wife for twenty years.

She was still as pretty as he remembered. Of course, she aged a bit but for someone on her age, she looked quite young.

That actually annoyed him. New arrivals at Totto Land tends to mistake her as his younger sister and it pisses him off. Does he really looked too old for her?

"What's wrong, Katakuri-sama? You're in a daze. Are you still asleep?" [y/n] giggled.

Right. That sound. Her voice. He loved it. Even if she wasn't singing, her voice was still like a music to his ears. He wondered if it was just the effect of her devil fruit. But then again, it was just probably her.

Katakuri reached to her and pulled her down with him, hugging her tightly. With her back pressed to his body, he buried his face on her hair, kissing the back of her head a few times.

[y/n] let a soft chuckle. "Come now, Katakuri-sama. You need to get up. You have some work to do today. And you promised Madeleine you'll accompany her later." she reminded him.

Katakuri let a long sigh. "Do I have to?"

"You're the one who offered it yesterday." [y/n] chuckled as she turned her head to look up to him.

Katakuri let another sigh. He loves spending time with his daughter but accompanying Madeleine with shopping was hell. She'll run from one shop to another, buying everything she touched without even thinking of the one who has to carry them.

Normally, it was Moscato who accompanies her. But he kinda heard that there was a bastard at Sweet City who tended to approach his daughter.

The nerve of that guy, if he find out who he was, he would make sure he'll never go near his daughter again. Madeleine refused to tell him who it was but he'll find out later.

"Should I tell her you're not coming with her?" [y/n] asked as she tried not to laugh. She knew Katakuri's motive when he offered to be Madeleine's chaperone for today's 'Madeleine shopping day' and she quite enjoy knowing that he was forcing himself to do it just because of some rumors he heard from Brulee.

Katakuri gave her a glare which she only returned with a small laugh.

"Don't be angry. I'm just teasing you." she said, giving him a peck on the lips to appease him.

She rolled away from him and sat up.

"Come on, breakfast is ready."

* * *

When Katakuri and [y/n] gets into the dining room, they found both of their children there, waiting for them.

"Good morning, my darlings." [y/n] greeted her children.

"Good morning, mama. Good morning papa."

Well... Madeleine was, Macaroon was also there but...

Katakuri let a small growl as he rounded the table and walked to where his son was sitting.

Macaroon was sitting, yes. But he was fast asleep.

Raising his fist, he then hit Macaroon on the head making the young man jump from his chair with a pained yelp.

"Owie! The hell was that for you fuc-" he halted as he realized who hits him. "Oh... Papa... Hehehe... Good morning." Macaroon sweated in nervously. He almost called his father a 'fucker'. If he ended up completing that word, his father would surely send him flying with a kick.

"How many times I'm going to tell you that dining room is for eating, not sleeping." Katakuri gave him a fierce glare.

"Sorry, papa. I didn't notice I fell asleep." Macaroon shrinked away.

Macaroon was a very troublesome guy who doesn't give a damn to what other people says. He tends to be out of control at times, not even listening to his mother, sister, aunts and uncles. Heck, he even disregards some of his grandmother's orders. The only one he listened to was his father whom he feared.

Katakuri sighed and took a seat. "Just eat and go help your uncle Cracker."

"Mkay."

[y/n] prepared everyone's breakfast. Back then, she let's the chef do all the cooking but after all those years, she learned to cook and we're now responsible for her husband and children's breakfast, lunch and dinner because honestly, if she let the chefs do the cooking, they'll just end up ordered by the three to make sweets instead of a decent meal.

"Here's the breakfast." Their breakfast that day we're rice, miso soup, grilled fish and green salad.

The three stared at the food laid in front of them with a blank look.

"Mama, I want pancakes~" Macaroon who was always the first to complain with everything, whined.

Katakuri and Madeleine seems to want the same thing as Macaroon. They we're both looking at her with a 'please' look.

A long time ago, [y/n] was just a timid woman who couldn't say no. But years had toughen her up. The [y/n] who couldn't say 'no' to Katakuri before was long gone.

Putting her hands on her hips, she sent Katakuri, Macaroon and Madeleine a glare.

"If I let you eat pancake today, you three will just end up pouring tons of chocolate syrup on it, making it 'chocolate syrup with pancake' instead of 'pancake with chocolate syrup'." she pointed to the food on the table. "Eat. And make sure you won't left anything."

The three let a defeated sigh and ate in agony. [y/n] make sure to watch then carefully just in case one of them tries to waste a food.

* * *

"Mama is a demon." Macaroon grumbled as he ate the biscuits his uncle Cracker gave him.

He was currently at Biscuits Island, having a tea with his uncle.

"She's so heartless. What kind of a decent human being is she, refusing to let us eat pancakes in the morning? A breakfast without a chocolate syrup is not a breakfast!"

Cracker let a laugh at what Macaroon said. "I used to think your mother was a boring woman but it seems that she actually has guts. No one has ever dictate nii-san of what to eat."

"Mama is the worst." Macaroon continued to grumble.

Cracker grinned, pushing the plate of biscuits to him. "Forget it already, here just eat more of this."

Macaroon reached over the plate to take more biscuits. Whenever his mama refused to let him eat anything sweet, he always runs off to his uncle Cracker. He was really kind for feeding him something sweet.

His mama always tells him that donuts, biscuits or any pastries are only for snack while the other desserts we're only after they have eaten their meal. That was a pretty cruel thing to say, he thought. Pastries, candies and all the sweet things must be eaten 24/7.

"Ah, right. Have you heard? Pudding we're going to get married." Cracker suddenly said.

"Creepy eye?! For real?!" Macaroon exclaimed, staring at his uncle in disbelief.

Cracker nodded. "Well... Not really. I think mama plans to kill the groom and his whole family at the exact wedding day."

Macaroon let a laugh. "That's kinda fun! Whose the idiot who would be marrying creepy eye then?"

Cracker chuckled. "It's one of the Vinsmoke's although it wasn't decided who among the Vinsmoke's it is."

"Vinsmoke? The Germa 66?"

Cracker nodded and grinned. "Do you want to join the fun?"

Macaroon grinned back. "It depends on my mood on that day."

* * *

"Papa! Hurry up!" Madeleine whined as Katakuri followed her.

He was carrying all the boxes and paper bags containing the stuff Madeleine bought. It was actually a funny sight seeing the almighty Katakuri with all those glittered and pastel colored boxes and paper bags.

"Don't you have enough?" Katakuri asked and let a tired sigh. He came with his daughter to figure out who was the man trying to court her but the man were yet to show himself. Was he scared to approach her since he was with her?

Just then, a tall figure approached his daughter. Katakuri narrowed his eyes at first but then, he realized that the man was a moving mannequin. A homie mannequin!

"Oh. I thought it was that guy-" he stopped as he thought of something. _"Wait... Is that possible that the man Brulee was talking about was just a homie?"_ he asked himself as he watched the homie talk to his daughter. It was telling her the latest fashion trend among the young women from the other countries.

Did he just offered himself to carry the cursed paper bags and boxes because of a freaking homie?

Katakuri let a series of curses. He was going to kill Brulee later.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Being a Father

Katakuri was a strict man. Not only to his subordinates but also to his self.

This one billion and fifty seven berry man was a very respected man that his subordinates both admired and feared.

So knowing that, you would think that he was probably as strict to his children just as he was strict to his subordinates.

Well... Not really. He was a lot more softer to his children. When the twins we're younger, Katakuri couldn't find it in him to be tough on them.

Whenever he tried, the two (especially Madeleine) would just look up to him with their big eyes and pout. And now, he was kind of regretting not trying to fight off those innocent sad eyes.

Thanks to him, being powerless over those eyes his children learned how to go against his orders now. Failing to teach them to always listen to him we're causing him headaches.

* * *

"Papa! I don't want to go with you! It's so tiring!" Madeleine complained, stomping her feet when he told her to help him with his errand that day.

"You might end up taking over my position once I get older, so you better learn how to do this." Katakuri told her. "Stop complaining and get ready."

Madeleine puffed her cheek. She was pretty sure that even if her papa reached 90's, he will remain as strong as he could be. Her papa was already close to being a monster. He was an undefeated man who never experienced loss.

"Why don't you bring Macaroon with you?!" she argued.

She really don't feel like going anywhere that day. All she wanted was to lay down and be lazy for the rest of the day. It was probably because of the heat. The temperature that day was pretty brutal and being a human butter that she was, she felt like she would end up melting if she tried to walk outside.

"The last time I brought Macaroon with me, he ended up eating everything." Katakuri said in annoyance.

Madeleine stared at her father in disbelief. "Papa, you're delivering sweet flour, how could Macaroon eat them?!"

Katakuri gave her with a blank look. "We're talking about Macaroon here."

Madeleine sighed. Right. Her brother will eat anything as long as it was sweet. Even if that thing was just a freakin flour. Sometimes Madeleine wonders what kind of stomach Macaroon has. It must be made from steel considering that he could actually eat anything without upsetting it.

Katakuri ruffled her hair. "Now, hurry up."

"Nooo!"

* * *

Madeleine tends to be moody sometimes but Katakuri doesn't really have much problem with his little girl. Macaroon on the other hand was a different story.

Macaroon actually reminds him of Cracker when Cracker was younger. Sure, Cracker was still an annoying shit now but he was a lot more worst when he was young. That was how Macaroon was like, an annoying shit.

His idiotic son had just returned. He left with five ships, only one has returned.

According to Bobbin who were with Macaroon at that time, the boy attacked one of Kaido's island when their ship passed the island just because it 'seems fun'.

Of course, Kaido's men fought back and ended up sinking four of their ships. They also lost a lot of men thanks to his stupidity.

At least he managed to kill half the number of the enemy's men and three of the men in charge of the island. He also returned without any wounds to his parents relief.

Overall, the combined amount of bounty of the men he had killed we're around one billion and eight hundred berries.

Katakuri was proud of how strong his son have become but he was still angry at him for that recklessness.

It doesn't really matter to him if he wanted to attack Kaido. Katakuri's only concern was that Macaroon didn't seems to care about their subordinates. Not all of them we're strong enough to face most of Kaido's men and he was sure Macaroon knows that yet just for the sake of his amusement, he was willing to throw away the lives of their crew.

As punishment for what he did, Katakuri banned him from going to sea without permission from him.

Whenever Macaroon was ordered to do something by his grandmother, Katakuri makes sure that Tamago was the one to accompany him. Tamago knows how to deal with trouble children so he was the perfect baby sitter for Macaroon.

Yet, Macaroon still find a way to get in trouble even under Tamago's watch.

* * *

"You're unbelievable." Katakuri said as he gave his son a piercing glare. "After Kaido, it's Blackbeard. Whose next? Red haired Shanks?"

While on an island, Macaroon ended up clashing with Catarina Devon after his son called her an 'ugly bitch'.

Catarina's crew mate attacked Macaroon and of course, the Big Mom pirates fought back in return. In the end they lost a lot of men, again.

"Why did you even call her that? I never taught you to call people like that." Katakuri scolded.

Macaroon only looked away, with a deep frown. Whenever he scolds him (a serious scolding), Macaroon would only look away without saying anything.

"Go back to your room. You're not allowed to leave your room until I give you my permission."

Macaroon simply stood up and left the room. Katakuri watched him left with a disappointed stare.

Once he was gone, Katakuri let a sigh and sat on the couch. He did everything he can to raise Macaroon well. Just where have he gone wrong?

Just then, [y/n] entered. She look around, probably searching for their son.

"I sent him to his room." he answered her unspoken question.

[y/n] sat beside him with a soft smile. "You do know that despite being a hard headed child, he was always respectful to women, right? As you can see, even though he still calls Pudding 'creepy eye', he at least only do that when Pudding was not around. That was a big step considering that it's Macaroon."

Katakuri gave his wife a pointed look. "You know what he call that woman, right? She might be an enemy and a very annoying one at that but she's a woman, Im sure it pains her to hear being called like that." Katakuri was a warrior. If he want to defeat an enemy, he'll inflict a terrible physical pain but he would never hurt anyone emotionally just for the sake of winning. Pointing others physical flaw was pretty low for Katakuri, especially since he considered his lower face a flaw as well.

[y/n] smiled at him. "I talked to Tamago-san." she said. "Actually, the only reason why Macaroon got angry and insulted Catarina was because he heard Catarina insult Madeleine when she caught a sight of Madeleine's bounty poster at the bar."

Katakuri looked at her in surprise. "What?!"

[y/n] chuckled. "You seems to know everything but when it comes to your children, you tends to be clueless to what they we're thinking or feeling. You're haki's pretty useless when it comes to reading your children, huh?" she said as she leaned her head to his arm. "According to Tamago, Catarina also stated of how much she wanted to disfigure Madeleine's face if she sees her. Since she have never even met Madeleine before, we could only assume that she was jealous of how pretty Madeleine is."

Katakuri sighed as he rubbed his head. "I'm so stupid." he admitted, making his wife laugh.

"You're worrying about how Macaroon grew up, right?"

Katakuri glanced at her. "You can tell?"

"We've been married for twenty years. Of course I can easily tell what's on your mind even though I can't use haki." she chuckled and reached up to touch his cheek. "You don't need to worry about Macaroon. You raised him well enough. He might be twisted in some ways but he loves his family. Isn't that enough?"

Katakuri smiled and nodded. "I guess, I'm wrong this time."

[y/n] pressed a kiss on his lips. "You better make it up to Macaroon."

Katakuri nodded. "Yeah." he said, pulling his wife to his chest, hugging her.

Being a father was hard. Sometimes he doubts whether he ended up raising his children well but it seems that he actually did a good job with that.

His wife was right, Macaroon might be twisted in some ways but what was the most important was he cares about his sister. And that was more than enough.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Meeting the Vinsmoke's

"Papa did it again, Mosca-chan. He killed that nice guy I talked with a week ago." Madeleine grumbled as she slump on the chair.

Sitting on the couch near her was her uncle, Moscato who was busy looking over the bounty posters of some rookies.

Moscato was her uncle but since they're on the same age, she doesn't really call him uncle. He was actually more like a brother to her than an uncle.

"Nii-san is just worried about you. He don't trust those guys." Moscato said, his eyes not leaving the posters on his hand.

"He keeps doing that and I'll never get married!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why don't just send me to the convent to become a nun?"

Moscato let a snort. "As if they'll accept you there, you filthy pirate."

Madeleine grabbed the throw pillow near her and threw it to Moscato, hitting the man on the face.

"Hey!"

"Compare to you, I'm a saint." Madeleine pointed. "What are you doing anyway? You look busy." she stood up and made her way to his side, peeking over the posters.

"Nothing. Just looking at these troublemakers poster. Ever since these guys entered the New World, they've been causing us a lot of headache. Just the other day, this guy, Eustass 'Captain' Kid attacked our ships. Luckily, Macaroon was there. I heard he cut off the bastard's arm."

"Really? I didn't know that. Brother sure is awesome," Madeleine mused.

Moscato smiled. "Yeah. Peros-nii once mentioned that he's as strong as Katakuri nii-san when he was on Macaroon's age."

"If only he wasn't a freaking jerk." Madeleine spat in annoyance.

Moscato laughed at that.

Just then, the door opened. Macaroon stepped in. "Hey sis," he called with a grin.

"What do you want?" Madeleine glared at her brother.

"Papa wants us to accompany him tomorrow," he told her.

"Accompany?" she looked at him with a questioning look. "Where?"

"To meet the Vinsmoke's."

* * *

"Katakuri-sama, I thought you want donuts?" [y/n] questioned.

"Hmm... Yeah. I do," Katakuri lazily replied.

"Then how am I suppose to make it when you refuse to let me go?" [y/n] chuckled.

She and her husband we're on their room. She was sitting on Katakuri's lap as he held her close to his chest.

He was complaining about being hungry. [y/n] offered to make some donuts since it was almost time for his merienda but he won't let her go.

"At least let me go so that I could ask the chefs to make donuts." she said.

"Nope." he breath out, pressing his face on her neck. "I need to get my fill of you since I will be away for a week."

[y/n] chuckled, reaching to his head, patting it. "You're being a big baby."

Katakuri grinned. "But I'm your baby. Always have been. I just let Madeleine and Macaroon borrow you a bit. But now that they're grown up, I'll be taking you back."

[y/n] let a teasing grin. "Oh? Didn't you just sulked when Perospero-sama pointed out that Macaroon and Madeleine we're finally grown up at their eighteenth birthday?"

Katakuri leaned down and bit her shoulder, making her yelp.

"Wah!"

"You're teasing me, huh? Should I punish you?" he said, voice deep and husky. Hand, stroking her leg.

"No! I won't be able to walk for days again!" she pouted.

Katakuri's 'punishment' consists of taking her roughly and making love with her for hours.

Katakuri was a huge man. The last twenty years, his height grew drastically. His body too. Thats why it wasn't easy for her to take Katakuri in, now. If she was having a hard time back then, it was a lot more harder now that he was triple her height. He was already 48, close to being called an old man, yet he was still as insatiable as back then.

Katakuri chuckled. "I'll let you off today since I'll be leaving tomorrow," he said and pressed a kiss on the side of her lips. "But..." he smirked. "Once I returned, you'll be locked with me inside this room until I'm done loving you."

[y/n] sighed although there was a small hint of smile on her lips. "You're a terrible man, Katakuri-sama."

* * *

Katakuri, Macaroon and Madeleine left the next day. It took them two days before they reached Germa Kingdom.

"Welcome to Germa." a pink haired woman greeted the three of them when they docked to the kingdom's port.

Katakuri recognized her as the eldest daughter of Vinsmoke Judge, Vinsmoke Reiju.

Along with her, was a green haired man. It was the fourth son, Vinsmoke Yonji.

Katakuri narrowed his eyes at the man as he noticed something. Yonji was looking at his daughter and he didn't like the way he was looking at her.

Probably sensing Katakuri's mood, dampening, Reiju pulled her brother and pushed him away.

"Hey!"

"Go tell father that our visitors has arrived," Reiju ordered.

"Eh?! Why me?!" Yonji complained.

"Go!"

Grumbling, the fourth son left.

Reiju turned to the three and gave them apologetic smiles. "Sorry about him," she said as she turned her eyes to Madeleine and Macaroon. "Are they your children?"

Katakuri nodded. "Yeah. Charlotte Macaroon and Charlotte Madeleine."

The two bowed their head. They (Macaroon that is) we're warned to behave since they can't afford to mess up the mission.

Reiju smiled and bowed back. "My name is Reiju and I was tasked to guide you to the palace," she motioned towards the castle's direction. "Please follow me."

* * *

"So this is Charlotte Pudding, huh?" Vinsmoke Judge mused after Katakuri presented him a picture of Pudding. "She is a beautiful young lady."

Katakuri simply nodded. "I apologize for not having her here with us. She had to deal with some of her duty and we're unable to go with us," Katakuri lied.

Pudding has nothing really important to do. Their mama just didn't want to send Pudding. To their mother, Pudding was very important because of her third eye. Pudding was a hybrid from Three Eye tribe and it was said that the tribe could hear 'the voice of all things'. That makes her their mother's only hope in figuring out what was written on the poneglyph they had.

Judge nodded. "It's fine. I understand. It's actually our fault for suddenly requesting a meeting. The one who will be marrying her isn't here anyway so it's fine," he said.

"You'll surely meet her once you visit Totto Land." Katakuri said. His eyes then turned to the other man with them.

He stared at the second son who was sitting beside Judge, the blue haired, Vinsmoke Niji. The bastard was staring at his daughter!

He mentally sighed. He was kinda regret bringing Madeleine now. He shouldn't have brought her. It was just supposed to be just him and Macaroon but he felt sorry for his daughter who rarely leaves Totto Land.

Madeleine who was oblivious of Niji's lewd stares was happily looking through the window. In a distance, they could see the city. It seems that the young lady wanted to check that place.

"Madeleine?" Katakuri called her.

Madeleine turned to him with a questioning look. "Yes, papa?"

"Why don't you walk around the palace for a bit. I'll accompany you to the city later," he turned to Judge. "Is that okay?"

Judge nodded. "Of course its fine. Go ahead, young lady. Do you want a guide?"

The bastard Niji seems to lighten and was about to offer to accompany Madeleine but Katakuri interrupted.

"That's not necessary. Madeleine could find her way alone," Katakuri grinned under his scarf. "Instead of Madeleine, why don't spar with my son here, Macaroon. I heard Vinsmoke Judge's children were excellent fighters."

"Ooh... That sounds fun," Macaroon smirked.

Judge nodded, looking proud from what Katakuri said. He turned to his son.

Sighing, Niji nodded in response.

Katakuri turned his eyes to his son. _"Beat him up," he_ mentally ordered.

Macaroon's grin widened. Even without saying, he knew what his father wanted him to do. _"Leave it to me, papa."_

* * *

Madeleine walked around the palace. It totally looked different than her grandmama's palace. The colors in there we're muted, unlike the colorful castle of grandmama.

She like Totto Land way better but it was still nice visiting a different place. Unlike Macaroon who was always being sent away to missions, she mostly stayed at Totto Land.

Sure, her papa brings her to some place from time to time but most of the time, she was on Totto Land.

"Wah!" a voice gasped.

Curiously, she turned to the sound and found a red haired guy, looking at her.

 _"Is he a Vinsmoke too?"_ she wondered.

"Are you Pudding?" the man asked as he approached her.

"Huh? Oh. I'm not," she replied. "My name is Charlotte Madeleine. Pudding is my aunt."

"I see. I'm Vinsmoke Ichiji by the way." he offered his hand while his eyes travelled down eyeing Madeleine's chest.

Madeleine who was still oblivious of the way the man was looking at her, reached to shake his hand. But out of nowhere, a bigger hand reached to shake Ichiji's hand before she could.

Surprised, Madeleine looked up. "Brother?!"

Macaroon grinned, shaking Ichiji's hand. "Charlotte Macaroon, nice to meet you," he said.

The eldest of the Vinsmoke's frowned for a moment before forcing a smile. "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Macaroon? I thought you're sparring with Niji-san."

Macaroon smirked. "Yeah. We're done."

"Already?!" Madeleine stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah. Anyway. Papa asked me to accompany you to the city. He was still busy talking to Judge-san," he said before turning to Ichiji. "And I think your father was asking for you."

Ichiji nodded although he looked displeased. He smiled to Madeleine. "I'll see you some other time, Madeleine-san."

"Okay," little miss oblivious, Madeleine, nodded with a smile.

As the eldest of the Vinsmoke boys turn his back and walk away, Macaroon gave him a dirty finger (he was already far from the Charlotte twins though), making Madeleine slap his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shout-whispered.

"You're so defenseless, sis. Didn't you see he was looking down to your chest?" Macaroon said.

"What?! Don't be absurd. Why are you and papa always assumes that all the men who talk to me are perverts?!"

Macaroon shrugged. "Because that's what they are. You're just like mama, oblivious and gullible."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I said I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

The siblings argued even as they left the palace and head towards the town, below the castle.

* * *

At the Germa's sparring room...

The blue haired Vinsmoke cursed. "Damn you, shitty Charlotte." he groaned out as he lied to the ground, bloody from Macaroon's beating.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
